Akito's Trap Tohru's Pain
by A.Steele
Summary: Tohru is left a mysterious message from the main house- what could the ulterior motive be? And can the Sohmas save her from it? ON HOLD- suggestions for pairings being accepted Tohru x ? shonen-ai accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Tohru ran up to Yuki with a poster in her hand. "Look Yuki! There's going to be a dance tomorrow! We should all go together," she exclaimed as Kyo walked up.

"That's a wonderful idea, Miss Honda," replied Yuki with a smile while Kyo responded with a  
"Hell, no!"

"Just ignore him, Miss Honda. He's just sour because Uo beat him at 'Rich Man, Poor Man' again," said Yuki, rolling his eyes. Kyo's hands curled into fists.

"Shut up, you damn rat! What do you know!"

"Oh, come on, Kyo, it will be fun! We'll all go together. You won't have to dress up if you don't want to," begged Tohru. Kyo stopped shouting to look at her. Then he sighed in defeat, not looking at her.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Great! I'll go tell the others!" She ran off to go find Momojii, Kisa, Hiro, and Haru. Yuki and Kyo watched her go for a moment, then sighed and followed her, picking up the things she had dropped in her excitement as they went along.

"A dance, huh?" Haru looked at the paper Tohru had given to him. She was watching him eagerly, with her famous, heart-melting smile in place.

"Yup! Yuki and Kyo are coming too. I'm also asking Momojii, Kisa, and Hiro if they want to come along. Then we're meeting up with Uo and Hana when we get there," she replied. Hiro smiled at her. It was hard to resist that smile or those big eyes. He could tell this was how Kyo had gotten dragged into it.

"Hmm. Well sounds like fun. I'll meet you guys at Shigure's tomorrow, then."

"Hai!" smile Tohru, looking pleased.

"Of course we'll come! Are you going to dress up, Tohru? I think you should. You could even do your hair. Then you could really be a princess. And I'll be your prince!" exclaimed Momojii. Kisa smiled up at Tohru. Hiro just looked away and scowled, but he would go wherever Kisa went.

"Well, I don't know if I'll go that far Momojii. But I'm glad you're going to come. You can all come to Shigure's, then we'll all leave together." Tohru smiled at them.

"Who else is coming?" asked Momojii. Then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me you talked Yuki and Kyo into it?"

"Yup. Haru too."

"Yay! It will be like one big party!" Momojii yelled. He took Tohru's hands and danced around her while she laughed. That is, until Kyo came up behind him and hit him over the head.

"Stop dancing." He snapped. "It's getting really annoying," he said over Momojii's crocodile tears. "Come on, Tohru. We should be getting home. The rat is waiting by the door."

"Hai," said Tohru. "Bye Momojii, Kisa, Hiro. See you all tomorrow!"

"THANK GOD! TOHRU'S HOME!" Shigure ran into the room. "So hungry!" he moaned. Tohru giggled. Kyo scowled and Yuki just frowned.

"Okay, Shigure-kun, I'll go make you something to eat. Just wait here." She ran off into the kitchen, dropping her school stuff on the living room table. A few seconds later they heard the clatter of dishes as she began making ramen. Yuki looked over at Shigure.

"Why are you so hungry?"

"Ha-san was over earlier and he wouldn't let me get some snacks," Shigure complained. Yuki's frown deepened.

"Why was Hatori here?"

"Something about a letter. He said he'd leave it on the desk. But there's no letter. So I can only assume he forgot to leave it before he left." Shigure shrugged. "Ah, well. It smells like the food will be done in a moment. He ran off to kitchen, looking eagerly through the door. A moment later, Tohru called, "Dinner!"

Tohru walked up to her room, yawning. She'd just finished her homework with Yuki and Kyo's help, and her head was buzzing with equations and words. As she opened the door to her room, however, she noticed an envelope sitting on her desk. Written on it, in an elegant script, was her name. She walked over to the desk, feeling wide awake, and picked up the envelope. The message inside of it was brief and to the point.

_Main house. Six o'clock._

Tohru frowned at it. That was the same time the dance was starting. But she couldn't ignore it. She didn't want to get anyone into trouble. She could tell the others she forgot something and go, but she hated lying. After another minute, though, she had to admit defeat. She just couldn't find another solution. With a sigh, she put the note in her desk, and then got into her bed, wondering why her presence was wanted at the main house.

The next evening, Tohru tore her closet apart, looking for something suitable to wear to a dance and the main house. Finally, she decided on a black dress that was just above her knees with straps that clung to the sides of her shoulders. She grabbed the black clutch pursue off her chair and race downstairs, almost decapitating herself and Kyo as he caught her when she tripped in her heels. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru all stared at her. Tohru felt herself blushing, suddenly feeling naked. At the same time, the three looked away, staring at the floor, the ceiling, and the picture hanging from the wall. Then Shigure walked in and shattered the silence.

"Tohru, my flower, you look absolutely lovely. And may I say your chest looks extremely supple this evening." Needless to say, this caused a slight commotion. Tohru turned a deep red. And quickly pulled her coat on. Yuki shouted, "YOU PERVERT!" while Haru and Kyo attacked Shigure. Shigure pulled free and held his hands out in front of him.

"I was only kidding, geez. It's not my fault none of you had the courage to compliment her instead of just staring." With that he skipped into his study, leaving an embarrassed silence in hi wake. Then he doorbell rang and Tohru jumped at a chance to escape the hall. She opened the door to see Momojii, Kisa, and Hiro.

"Tohru! Wow, you look pretty!" Momojii skipped in, leading the other two. Kisa ran up to Tohru and gave her a hug, and the two of them talked girl stuff for a moment while Hiro and Momojii went to find the others.

"Hey, Haru, Kyo, Yuki! Did you see Tohru? She looks pretty, doesn't she? Are any of you going to ask her to dance? Huh? Are you?"

"MOMOJII, SHUT UP!" Kyo roared. Momojii started his crocodile tears.

"Tohru, Kyo is picking on me!" Tohru came in and comforted Momojii, then turned to the others.

"We'd better go. I told Uo and Hana we'd meet them there at six." So the seven of them set out for the school. About half way there, however, Tohru turned to Kyo. "Oh, no, I think I left my ticket back at the house. I'll be right back, okay," she started to run back toward the house, but Kyo grabbed her arm.

"Hold on a minute. Shouldn't someone go back with you? It's not safe to be alone for a girl at this time of night," he stated.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Kyo-kun. I'll be fine. The house is only a few blocks away. I'll meet you guys at the dance." Tohru felt the guilt settle in her chest as she lied. After a moment, though, Kyo released her arm.

"Alright, but be careful, okay?"

"Hai!" With that, Tohru ran off toward the house. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran for the main Sohma house. When she arrived she was very out of breath, but buzzed the doorbell. A maid let her in and led her to the building in the center of the property. There, Hatori met her. They exchanged bows, and then Hatori led her inside, not saying anything. He led her to a set of doors and pulled them open. There was a figure sitting by the window, but it was too dark for Tohru to make out. Then a voice she could never mistake said, "Hello, Miss Honda. How kind of you to join us." Just then, the moonlight caught the figure's face. Tohru looked straight into the eyes of Akito.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this next part!

"Has anyone seen Tohru?" Kyo, Yuki, and Haru stood in the men's bathroom avoiding (trying to tell themselves they weren't hiding) the Sohma Fan Club. Yuki glanced at his watch.

"No, and it's been about an hour and a half. Maybe we should go call Shigure," replied Yuki. Then there was a pounding on the door.

"Will you stop hiding in the bathroom, you babies? We girls don't have cooties, ya know." The voice of Uo, one of Tohru's best friends, was heard through the wood of the door.

"Shut up, you damn Yankee! And we weren't hiding," shouted Kyo, walking out. Uo just smirked. Which cause Kyo to yell even louder. Hana, who was with her, ignored the two of them and turned to Yuki.

"Where is Tohru?" she asked, giving him her steady glare, which always unsettled him, though he'd never admit it.

"I don't know. We were hoping she'd be with you guys somewhere." Yuki was now getting worried. It would be just like her to fall for some sort of "I've lost my puppy" trick and fall into some psycho's hands.

"Pffft, she probably got held up at the house by Shigure begging for some food." I'll go back to the house and get her," said Kyo, rolling his eyes. With that he edged around the wall of the gym the dance was being held in, glaring at anyone who came near him, then bolted out the front doors. Yuki grinned. He wasn't nearly as unconcerned as he acted. Then he turned to Haru, Uo, and Hana.

"We should get the others and go look for her. Is there anywhere she'd be likely to stop by?" Yuki turned to look at Uo. But Uo and Hana were already heading for the door. Yuki and Haru ran after them.

"Yo, where are we going?" Haru asked Uo. But it was Hana who answered.

"To find Tohru, of course."

MEANWHILE:

"Akito-san? I… um… it's nice to see you aga-"

"Quiet. Do not call me by name. You've been brought here for us to discuss your… mistakes." He leered at her, and she felt herself shaking a little.

"Mistakes? I'm afraid I don't-"

"Don't you? I will explain it to you, since you don't seem to be able to comprehend it on your own. I am talking about the fact that you are here instead of the other members of the zodiac. I am talking about the fact that you've been doing quite a bit a prying lately. You and Rin. Prying into the matters of the Zodiac curse." It was the longest speech Tohru or Hatori had ever heard Akito speak. But he wasn't finished.

"I am tired of you being in the way of me and the other Members. You are not needed by anyone, so I'm going to do everyone a favor by disposing of you. Hatori, take her to Yuki's old room. You know the one to which I am referring?" Hatori's eyes widened.

"But… Akito-"

"SILENCE! DO NOT PLEAD FOR THIS GIRL TO ME, HATORI! NOW DO AS I SAY!" Akito turned and walked out the doors on the other side of the room. Hatori and Tohru stared after him for a moment, then Hatori helped Tohru up and led her back down the hall, then took a right, taking them deeper inside the house.

"Hatori-san…"

"I'm so sorry, Tohru. But I can't defy Akito." His voice was barely above a whisper. They stopped in front of a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in a while. Hatori pushed it open with a little trouble. The room beyond was dark, and Tohru couldn't see the other wall. Hatori pushed her in and shut the door. There was some sort of click, and Tohru knew she wouldn't be able to open the door from the inside. She sat down with her knees tucked under her, looking around. Where on earth was she? There was no light in the room whatsoever, yet… there was something strange about this room. It was almost as if the very air was pressing her, trying to force something onto her. She began to feel very scared.

'_Calm down. There's nothing here. If you don't calm down you'll start to hyperventilate'_ She took several deep breaths, but they where shaking, and the pressing feeling was beginning to increase. She started seeing flashbacks…

_"Miss Honda, could you come with me, please?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"The hospital has just called. They said they have your mother-"_

_"**What?!?**"_

_"Tohru, wait! What's wrong?"_

_"Let go Uo, Hana! I need to see her. I need to help her…"_

Tohru fell forward onto her hands. She saw flashes of different scenes. Arriving at the hospital with Uo on one side and Hana on the other… The doctors bending their heads and apologizing… The funeral… the _guilt_. Tears streamed down Tohru's face. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly remembering all of this?

_'It's all my fault… It's all my fault…'_

Yuki jumped as his cell phone went off. He picked it up, barking, "Hello?"

"Rat?" Kyo was on the line, but Yuki could barely hear him through all the static that was being caused by a flash thunderstorm. He and the others stood outside under a bus stop roof, heading for the house.

"What is it?"

"She's not here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tohru's not at the house. Shigure says she never came home," Kyo practically had to shout through all of the static. "But there was a note hanging out of her desk drawer. It says, '_Main house. Six o'clock'_. You need to go. Now." But Yuki had already hung up.

"She's not at the house! Uo, Hana, go back to our place and wait with Kyo! I think I know where she's gone!" He shouted over the rain while Haru and Momiji wrestled with an umbrella for the two girls. Uo looked up.

"Hell, no! We're going to help! Tohru means too much to us," she marched through the wind and grabbed the front of Yuki's shirt. "We're helping." Then Hana came up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"This time we can't help," she said in a sad voice. "This is something only they can do. Go, help her. She won't last for long," With that, she grabbed Uo's arm and then strode off into the torrent of rain. In a few moments they were out of sight. Yuki whipped around to talk to Haru and Momiji.

"To the main house! NOW," the three of them ran through the rain toward the Sohma's main house. Progress was disgustingly slow because of the wind. Haru, becoming extremely frustrated, began to go Black, swearing every few seconds. When they finally reached the main house, Momiji and Haru stopped in front of the main gates, but Yuki ran past it and ducked into the hole in the wall. Momiji and Haru followed him, running to the main house. Yuki reached it first and slammed the doors open. The never-ending hallways were empty. Haru ran for the doors to Akito's apartments while Yuki shouted,"Tohru! Hatori! TOHRU!" But there was no answer. Haru appeared at Akito's doors.

"No one's in here. I checked all the rooms." The three of them paused. Yuki thought. Akito probably had her somewhere… somewhere no one would want to look. Somewhere painful.

"Shit. Momiji! Find Hatori! Haru come _on_!" He ran past Akito's rooms towards the center of the house. Where his 'room' used to be.

"Damn it, Yuki, _where are we going?_" Haru hissed from behind him. Yuki glanced back and gave him a bitter smile.

"My own personal hell," he whispered. They reached the doors. Yuki stopped dead, small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. Tohru was trapped in there… that thought propelled both him and Haru forward. With one kick, they knocked down the wooden door (the only wooden door in the house), and ran through it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tohru!" Yuki ran over to Tohru and dropped to his knees. She was just sitting there, staring at the wall but not seeing it. It reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who…

He tilted her head up to look into her eyes. She stared past him, not taking in any of her surroundings. "Tohru? Can you hear me? It's okay, we're here. You're getting out of here," Yuki whispered to her, trying to sound comforting. It wasn't something he had a lot of practice in. But Tohru didn't make any sign that she'd heard him, but tears had begun streaming down her face. Yuk suddenly remembered who those staring eyes reminded him of: Kana. The Kana who'd almost been driven mad by grief for Hatori.

"No, Tohru, please, listen! You must wake up!" He shook her shoulder gently, but she ignored him.

"Yuki, we need to get her out of here. We can continue this later," murmured Haru. "We don't need to run into Akito. You want me to carry her?"

"No. I'll do it. You should go find Momiji and the others." Yuki gently lifted Tohru up, bridal-style, being careful not to hold her too close. He turned around to walk back through the doorframe, but it was blocked. He looked up into the glaring eyes of Akito.

"Well, this is rather unexpected. I must say I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to try this, Yuki," Akito pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and walked up to Yuki so that their noses were almost touching. "It would seem you will both need to be… punished."

"Why are you dragging her into this, Akito? What has she done?" Yuki's control over his anger was slipping. "What has she done?" Akito stared into his eyes for a moment before a fist flew out of nowhere and send Yuki flying across the room into Haru, carrying them both into the opposite wall. Tohru fell to the floor landing painfully on her side. Akito looked down at her then pulled her up roughly by the shoulders and turning her to look at Yuki and Haru's forms.

"Do you see what you cause, Miss Honda? Look what the Zodiac members are suffering for you sake." With that, he let her sink back to floor, her body now racking with sobs. Then he disappeared through the double doors and into the depths of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I also hope you like it and I didn't let anyone down with the ending. Review and make suggestions for the sequel. I'll plan to put a little more romance into it, okay! And thanks to all the people who reviewed, and special thanks to mewsakura1 for clearing some things up. Enjoy!**

Yuki ran over to Tohru and checked her quickly for injuries while her body racked with sobs. Hating that he couldn't do anything for her, Yuki had to content himself with holding her hands and resting his forehead against hers. After a moment, though, her tears stopped. She looked up into his face, her eyes focusing on him for the first time. Then she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly before he transformed. So he sat on her lap while she wiped her face with her sleeve and gave him a small smile. Haru came and sat beside her, rubbing the bruise on his arm.

"Haru-kun, you're hurt!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I should have told someone. And now you're hurt! I didn't mean to lie I just-" Haru cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"You're worth it Tohru," Yuki told her. She smiled, then gave a little shriek as Yuki changed back in a puff of smoke. Haru just laughed and helped her up while Yuki dressed. Then they led her back through the halls into the torrent rain and out the front gate. But Tohru stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky, then fell back in a dead faint. Yuki caught her just as Haru's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh. Yeah, we have her. Okay, we'll bring her over. Make sure he doesn't leave." Haru hung up. "That was Momiji. He said Hatori is over at Shigure's. We can take Tohru to him." So Yuki carried Tohru while Haru took care of navigating through the blinding rain. When they finally reached the house Yuki felt the last of his energy beginning to ebb (I'm not calling her fat, but it's not like Tohru was only a couple pounds, and he had to carry her through a hurricane. Sympathize for him). He carried her inside to be attacked by eight or nine other people.

Hatori leapt up from his seat to take Tohru. He carried her upstairs, promising to take care of her. Momiji had run up to him trying to explain what happened while Kisa was sitting on the floor with Hiro crying. Shigure stared after Hatori, apparently shocked. Kyo, Uo, and Hana had begun their "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" routine, each in their own way (Kyo: threatening everyone and shouting; Uo: getting out her metal pole and demanding who did what; Hana walking up to Yuki and asking if he did that to Tohru, clothes and hair crackling threateningly). Thankfully, Shigure snapped out of his trance and let Yuki sit down. Haru had taken cover on the back of the couch. Now he could hear what Momiji was saying.

"So, I was running through the house and I ran into Kisa and Hiro and they said Shigure was here, so I went to look for you, but Akito appeared and told us Tohru was here and that you'd come here… so we came here, but you weren't here, so I called Haru's cell phone and… I'm sorry." Momiji looked down at his hands. "Is Tohru going to be okay?" Everyone stopped talking (or in Kyo and Uo's case, shouting) to look at Hatori, who'd just come down the steps.

"She's not hurt, but I'm sure what mind games Akito played with her. Anyway, she just fainted from fatigue, so I gave her some sleeping pills, so she won't be up for a couple of hours." There was silence as he finished. Then Yuki, watching Hatori closely, asked

"Did you know that Akito was going to do that? Shigure mentioned that you'd dropped off a letter, but he said he couldn't-" he broke of to look at Shigure who was staring determinedly at the floor. Then Hatori answered.

"Akito gave us specific instructions to get her the message without making it obvious. We didn't know what it said until he told me just before she came to meet her by the door." He sighed. "I didn't think he was planning to keep her there. I just thought he wanted to warn her about interfering in the curse."

"Shigure?" This time Kisa spoke up. "Would it be alright, if, um, if me, Hiro, and Momiji spent the night. I want to be here when Tohru wakes up." She looked up Shigure timidly. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Haru and I will return to the main house, but I'll be back and the morning to check on Tohru," murmured Hatori. With that he turned and left, Haru following behind. Yuki stood up and headed for his room, Kyo right behind. They didn't say anything to each other, which was unusual since usually by now Kyo had either attacked Yuki or missed and torn a hole through another door. But tonight they just went straight to bed.

A couple hours later, Yuki finally gave up on sleeping. He got out of bed, stretched and looked around. Walking out the door, he headed for the stairs intending to see if there was any edible food left to eat after Shigure tried to cook himself dinner. But he paused when he passed Tohru's room: there was the quiet creaking of someone walking coming from beyond the door. Yuki silently slid it open and looked in. Kyo was standing by Tohru's bed, whose face was illuminated by the moonlight. Yuki walked over and joined him, both of them watching her quietly. Then her head turned and her eyes opened to look at them. He could feel his face heating, and already knew Kyo would look like a wigged tomato. Tohru smiled up at them, a strong, reassuring smile. Kyo bent down. "Tohru? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You all… mean so much… to me," she whispered, reaching over to take their hands. With that, she fell into a light sleep, not one of Hatori's drug-induced ones.

The next morning Hatori appeared to find Tohru in the kitchen making pancakes. He checked her forehead, took her temperature, and lectured her about the importance of keeping away from Akito from now on. He was just finishing as he was run over by Uo, who'd taken Kyo out at the door and run into the kitchen.

"ARE YOU OKAY? DID HE HURT YOU? I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!!" While Uo ranted on, Hana checked her waves.

"You are happy, Tohru. Even for you," she commented in her quiet voice. Everyone turned to see a tear run down Tohru's face.

"Thank you all so much for caring about me!" she sobbed. Uo and Hana hugged her while the others stood there rather awkwardly. "I'm sorry. Are you hungry, Hatori, Uo, Hana? I have pancakes and I can get some juice…" she prattled on as Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro walked in.

"TOHRU! YOU'RE AWAKE!" shouted Momiji as he and Kisa ran over and hugged her. Everyone sat down at the table (except for Yuki and Kyo who were busy exchanging insults and Shigure who was begging them to take it outside, since he just replace the living room doors). Tohru looked around and smiled, her heart filled with love for the people who'd saved her.


End file.
